


High Above the Sky

by lilyasensio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyasensio/pseuds/lilyasensio
Summary: Sergio can expect no better sex after the one with Toni in 14000 feet high.





	High Above the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，高空俱乐部  
> 两个机组换班：Sergio/toni, isco/asensio  
> 肉喂你们吃，ooc算我的

Toni不知道为什么被逼到了如此狭小的空间里——他几乎快不能呼吸了，下巴被sergio捏住又让他处于极其被动的位置。  
大概是飞机的卫生间的空间容不下两个人快要爆炸的荷尔蒙，Sergio突然感到一阵口干舌燥，他看着toni的睫毛上下抖动，艰难地做出吞咽的动作。  
这一切真是太他妈的火辣了，sergio心想。他们两个人的心脏都快要跳到嗓子眼了。  
而这是14000英尺的高空。

仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，toni才从喉咙里挤出被满满的情欲折磨到几近虚无的声音：“sergio…capi…求你了…”  
是只有Sergio才能听到的音量。  
sergio从toni身后的架子上随手拿起一瓶——沐浴露？润肤露？管他是什么呢！  
然后他让toni坐在了洗手台上，腿分到不能再开。  
sergio觉得toni白色的肌肤似乎下一秒就要融化在洗手台里。  
他把toni的双手用皮带绑住，下一秒就贴着墙面蹲下，用虎牙咬着toni的内裤沿着toni笔直的双腿缓缓滑下。  
Toni is huge所言不虚。sergio想起了航空公司内部的传闻。  
sergio几乎倒了小半瓶刚刚随手拿的的润滑剂滴在手指上，然后轻轻地推了进去。  
toni的喘息声几乎在一瞬间就变大了起来，他可以感到sergio的指节轻巧地在后穴里游动，试图找到那个让自己兴奋的点，然而这不是让他最疯狂的——sergio一定是故意没有摘下手指上的戒指，他甚至可以感受到sergio的手指转动的时候，戒指的纹路擦过肠壁所带来的刺激感甚至更甚于在更深处兴风作浪的指尖，而当sergio真的找到那个点时，toni只有咬紧牙关才能让自己不尖叫出声。  
sergio不得不空出一只手来捂住toni的嘴，防止他尖叫出声，而后缓缓拔出了中指，又加了一根手指进去。手指拔出来的时候“噗嗤”的水声让toni的脸迅速烧起来，无法喊出口的呻吟在体内混着荷尔蒙游走，而后化为泪水从眼角溢出，他可以感到眼角的滚烫，感到泪水快滑落时sergio的嘴唇像一片羽毛一样吸走他尚还温热的眼泪。  
他甚至可以听到sergio在他的眼角留下的叹息。  
toni不自觉地挺了挺身，把自己更往Sergio的手里送了几分。sergio从善如流地又递进一根手指，三根手指齐齐没入后穴又缓缓退至洞口，这种往复的折磨要让toni发疯，sergio也终于放下了捂住他嘴巴的手，转而用雨点般的吻融化toni的嘤咛，原来的那只手一路划过toni的胸膛，转着圈逗弄着toni的前端。  
toni说不出一句话来，现在每一个将要逃逸出他喉咙的单词似乎都夹杂着无数难耐的呻吟，他只能抿紧唇瓣，用带着泪花的碧色眼眸盯着sergio。  
“现在吗？”sergio带着热气的喘息喷在toni耳边，引得他浑身战栗。  
toni点了点头。  
Sergio尽可能温柔的将手指拉出，三根手指的指尖直到最后一刻也没有放弃挑逗toni的肠壁，而当手指都退出时，toni感到了一阵难耐的空虚——后穴的肠液缓缓渗出，甚至因为充作润滑剂的洗浴用品的关系吐出了泡泡。  
toni完全不知道sergio是怎么一边用舌头在他的耳洞里打着转，一边用有点沙哑的嗓音挑逗他：“天呐，toni——你想要到下面都会说话了吗？”  
sergio套弄着他阴茎的手始终没有停下，他又抹了大量的润滑剂（上帝啊，就是会吐泡泡的那个）在他丝毫不比自己逊色的家伙上，然后扶着前端把小sergio送进去了一点。  
“你真是又紧——”sergio拍了一下toni的臀瓣，引起他后穴的一阵收缩，“又热。”  
然而即使toni已经很努力地放松，sergio仍然只能进到一半的长度。正当sergio打算再加点润滑时，突然的一阵抖动让sergio彻底地埋了进去，而toni几乎是惊叫出声。  
isco模糊的声音从门外传来：“广播……气流……安全带……”  
然而抖动还在继续，sergio几乎站立不稳，而他的东西也不得不随着飞机的抖动在toni的后穴里胡乱抽插，不时顶到那个奇妙的点，而当一次强烈的抖动把sergio的阴茎狠狠撞向toni的G点时，toni忍不住弓起身子，全数射在了sergio的小腹上，sergio被经历高潮的后穴夹得快要到达顶峰，而飞机终于在这时平稳了下来。  
门外突然响起的敲门声让正在解开toni手上束缚的sergio吓了一跳，而toni又因为惊吓狠狠夹了sergio一下，让他差点当场交代了。然后asensio明显忍着笑意的声音传来：“capi，isco让我来确认一下你们还好吗？”  
sergio发誓等他出去一定要教训isco和asensio这两个小崽子，但是再愤怒也不能在现在这个当口发作——毕竟他还硬邦邦地插在toni里面，他的嗓子眼里冒出一个音节“滚”。  
asensio明显笑得更开心了，sergio闭上眼睛都能想象他怎么在驾驶舱眉飞色舞地和isco聊这档子事，同时他离开时留下的那句“你们慢～慢～玩～”……真是被isco带坏了，连语气都贱贱的。  
toni捏了一下sergio的臀瓣，让他从对前面那对换班机组的愠怒中清醒过来——毕竟谁都不想自己的床伴在为爱鼓掌的时候走神。  
“不操我啦？你不会不行了吧？”toni的撒娇的语气里带了一丝恼怒，把sergio激得一挺身，又往里送了一点，像是要把睾丸都送进去一样。  
sergio仿佛被点着了一样的疯狂抽插，不像是一开始的温柔，也不像是被气流扰动的慌乱，而是每一次都精准地戳到那一点，逼得toni只能咬住sergio的肩膀来堵住自己发出的不成调的音节。双手即使被解开了捆绑，也只能无力地搭在sergio的身上，整个人唯一能够依靠的着力点只有sergio，因此只能用双腿环住他的腰，反而更方便了他的进出。  
toni最后的记忆只存在于sergio全数喷射在他体内的那一刻，他能感觉到滚烫的液体在他的后穴流动，而他被这样刺激之后似乎又达到了前列腺高潮，然后他就晕了过去。

toni醒来的时候是在驾驶员休息的地方，他的座椅被完全平放下来，自己被厚厚的毯子裹成了一个蚕蛹般的形状，脖子后面还舒舒服服地垫了个羽绒枕头——然后他迷迷糊糊的视野里出现了sergio亮晶晶的眼睛。  
“你这么看着我多久啦？”  
“没多久……也就那么一两个小时吧。”sergio看了看表，“isco和asensio的换班时间还有两个半小时，你还能睡个两小时的好觉。”  
sergio想了想，又补充道：“我都帮你清理干净了，你要是还是走不动道的话，我可以叫asensio继续当我的副机长的，反正他也想多累积点飞行时长。”  
Toni气得当场想把羽绒枕头扔过去（这也太看不起他了吧？），但是看见sergio那双眼睛又只好作罢，自己又往毯子里缩了缩。  
isco把门拉开了，端着个托盘进来：“capi，你要的加～餐～”  
sese接过托盘，然后像是意识到什么的说道：“你是正在执勤的机长，你跑过来了驾驶舱里是谁？”  
“marco啊，怎么了，他一个人开着autopilot可以的。”isco眨了眨眼睛，“再说我们有约，一人来看你们一次，我可是好不容易才拦下其他机组成员单独过来的呢。”  
“你让marco asensio，一个经验尚且不够的副机长，单独在驾驶室里这么久？”sergio慢慢握紧双拳，“即使他沉稳冷静……Francisco Alarcon，你作死吗？”  
“我再作死也没capi你在飞机上和副机长……”isco话还没说完就忙着躲避sergio的铁拳迈着小短腿跑回了驾驶舱。

最后sergio还是没有揍isco和asensio，因为他们俩不知道躲到哪里去了。  
飞机落地的时候他和toni都忙着应付塔台和降落的check list，以至于终于落地的时候两人都长舒了一口气。  
“真是令人难忘的旅行啊……”sergio望着toni说，然后又自己摇了摇头，“不过下回真的不能在飞机上这么疯了。”  
toni耸耸肩：“不管怎样……欢迎加入一万英尺以上俱乐部，capi。”  
以及他敢肯定他们以后还是会这么疯好多回的。


End file.
